The American Wizard
by MissWizz
Summary: Possible one-shot. Martha and Kelly go to the Salem Witch School, known as Salem Boarding School to muggles, set in the wizard world of the universe of Harry Potter. Ponders the question, "What exactly were the American wizards doing?" No OC/ (insert harry potter character) There will be mentions but this is all about the Salem girls. ( I do not own the Harry Potter)


"Have you heard about Harry Potter?" A group of girls crowding the hallway talk excitedly while they look at the shifting images tacked on the floor to ceiling billboard.

That's the question I've been hearing throughout the long hallways at my school for the past month. Harry this. Potter that. Seriously? He doesn't even go to our school. He's actually about 3,280 miles across the ocean from our school, yet I hear all about his British life in the states. Everyone across the world knows his story,

"Harry Potter is the Boy Who Lived. …he is so famous, Kelly! How can you not be in awe of him? He defeated you-know-who as a baby! A BABY! Plus he has an accent and wicked messy hair. In all honest, he's that hot nerd everyone loves," as my friend, Martha, would proclaim whenever I get angry hearing about a boy I've never met. Speak of the devil here she comes now. "Kelly! Have you heard? Harry Potter is like, oh my gosh, he came back during the tournament thing carrying that boy name Ce…" I tune her out because I've heard this all before. _Harry Potter is great…he saved someone again. What a load of crap._ Martha has a massive crush on this boy prodigy, she treats him like you would treat a Greek god or Robert Downey Jr. She's a fan girl. A Potterhead.

I flicked my porcelain wand at my essay on the oak table in front of me. A cut out of Harry on his Firebolt starts chasing after an imaginary snitch throughout the dorm. It runs along the wooden floors, spiraling up the floor length curtains of the massive windows that show the cobbled streets of Salem outside. Spacing out, I don't realize Martha is staring at me.

"Are you even listening to me!?" Martha questions while whipping out her wand with her free hand and incinerating my perfect cut out, she will not be ignored. I gasp.

"Hey! That was uncalled for…my essay wasn't even done," I stare at her with my side eye as I get up making a mental note to repair my broken research essay on _The Effects of Frog Warts Mixed with Wolf's Bane to Make a Chemical Face Mask on the Average Witch_. A work in progress. Martha's arms are now crossed with a paper peaking out undetneath. She is looking at me with an impatient demeanor.

"What?" I asked. Gathering up the ashed paper that floated beneath the plush chair positioned underneath the giant moving portrait of our founders: Abigail Williams, Sarah Good, Sarah Osborne, and Tituba (just Tituba). They were beautiful. The image portrayed then silently laughing looking at each other with arms entangled as if they all had a secret that nobody else was in on.

Legend has it they stood for this photo after the trials. All of them wearing 1600's fashion, they were accused of being witches which started the most famous trails in American history: the Salem Witch Trials. Only started because Abigail was angry one day at Tituba for pulling a prank and called Tituba a "witch" which a stupid, nosy muggle overheard and immediately informed the Reverend of the village. The muggles got all paranoid and scared and gathered to get a hold of the founders. They were all jailed sooner or later but they never busted out because it was the most fun they've had ever since coming to Salem. The Puritan life was boring, now this…this was hilarious. They did all sorts of trickery like pulling a spell right in front of the stake making the fire feeling like harmless goose feathers and cushioning huge rocks that were meant to flat them. They stayed in hiding after their supposed "deaths" and decided to start a school together.

Copying off the founders from Hogwarts, they sorted a perfect four house system boarding school that only girl witches could attend. The houses were Sphinx, basically Gryffindor; Alkonost, the Ravenclaw of Salem; Siren, equivalent to Hufflepuff; and last but not least Valkyrie; Slytherin's counterpart. Our houses are significant to our warrior ethos which our founders wanted us to develop throughout our time at the Salem Witch Boarding School (effectively called Salem School for Girls to Muggles).

As I finished gathering up the ashes, I straighten up and take one last peak at the portrait that always fascinates me and look back to Martha.

She looked at the portrait too and her fierce gaze softens. She sighs.

"I know you don't like to hear about Ha…"

"Don't care."

"What?"

"I don't care to hear about Harry." I sit back down at my original spot and she takes the spot next to me. She slaps the paper she was carrying on the table hard lifting up my essay a tiny bit.

I look up at her incredulous, "what…" then I see the paper. It's a newpaper and Harry Potter is smack dab in the middle of it with a bloody face. "What's that?"

"He's back, Kelly" Martha looks at me with a serious glint once again.

I look back up at her, "who is?"

"You-kn…," she starts and shakily finishes, "Voldemort. Voldemort is back."

(I hope you all like it! Created this with the help of this post below. Credited this post to post/61887509516/i-mnotbrokenjustbent)


End file.
